This program is designed to evaluate the reproductive toxicity of selected chemicals in rats and mice using dietary, gavage, or drinking water administration. The contract includes performing prestart chemistry activities, ranging finding studies and multi-generation reproductive toxicity studies including modified one-generation studies in laboratory animals.